xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Primrose Grey-Larkin
Primrose Grey-Larkin (? - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. She was the daughter of Peter Grey-Larkin and Meridel Daniels, and the granddaughter of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Primrose is the past life of Kat Summers. Primrose was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Primrose Grey-Larkin was born on ? in England, UK. She was the daughter of Peter Grey-Larkin and Meridel Daniels. She was of Greek, Russian, Gallic, English, Japanese and French heritage. Primrose had an older brother, Pierce, and an older sister, Petra. Hogwarts In the summer of ?, Primrose received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like her father, she eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of ?. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Primrose was an Alpha-level Cheyarafim mutant. Firebending: The ability to control fire. Primrose used her internal body heat as a source for her bending. This facet of firebending was a sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulated already present sources of their element, though Primrose could also control or enhance flames nearby. Due to its solar affinity, firebending was stronger during the day and at its full power at noon, but completely ineffective during a solar eclipse. When a comet passed close to the planet, her power of a firebending was greatly increased. *''Jet propulsion:'' Primrose was able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel herself at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Normally, this could only be used for short periods of time. *''Breath of fire:'' The breath of fire involved Primrose firebending out of her mouth, mixing air from the lungs with the flame, creating a wider, hotter blast. *''Heat control:'' Primrose appeared to have the ability to control heat. Using this technique, Primrose could heat a wide range of liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. Heat redirection allowed for the absorption of heat from one hand and passing through one's body and out the other hand. *''Lightning redirection:'' Primrose learned her uncle's technique to redirect the course of lightning strikes by absorbing it through one arm, guiding it through the stomach, and out the other arm. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Primrose had the ability to heal others through the use of her blood. However, her blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: She had the ability to sprout giant white wings from her back, giving her the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Primrose was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, German and Latin; she had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Primrose excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. She was proficient in various types of fighting. She had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: She was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to her assassin training, which also made her able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Primrose had the ability to lift (press) twice her weight. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Kat Summers#Appearance As she is the past life of Kat Summers, Primrose had the same appearance as her relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Single Characters Category:English Category:Americans Category:British Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Shinobis Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Characters Category:Cheyarafim Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Fire Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Gryffindors Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Nobility